


Punishment Time

by arianddan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianddan/pseuds/arianddan
Summary: Based on a Small World comic by Wonsun Jin





	Punishment Time

"Victor, you've been a bad boy", Yuuri drawled, in full pork cutlet bowl mode.  
"Really? what have i done, so I may deserve this punishment?" asked Victor, slurring his r's.  
"Well, we can start with NOT DOING THE DISHES!"  
"That's not very sexy."


End file.
